


Smeared Lipstick

by spacecats8



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gay girls doing gay girl things, Grinding, Human AU, Humanstuck, Kissing, THEYRE JUST V GAY AND IN LOVE OKAY, u can't really tell but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecats8/pseuds/spacecats8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose's mother isn't home. The obvious decision in the situation would be to invite Kanaya over and do really gay things with her. These things may or may not include stripping her of all clothing and getting lipstick all over her neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smeared Lipstick

She's so beautiful. 

All soft skin and gentle curves, her hair perfectly framing her face even though it's completely messed up from the good hour you spent making out tugging at the dark locks. 

It's hard to even understand how someone can be so stunningly gorgeous with their lipstick smeared and strands of hair sticking to their forehead with sweat, but she manages perfectly. You think you probably look disgusting at this point, but you'd rather not check. And it seems like she doesn't really care whether or not you look disgusting at this point because she's quick to pull you back in and slide her tongue across your lower lip and scratch up your back. 

"God, I want to fuck you." Maybe it's too forward, and your cheeks go red as soon as the words slip across your tongue. You're only trying to be honest. Because let's be real, you really want to fuck her and you figure it's better to just tell her that and get her opinion on it than do anything without knowing if she wants it. Sure,  
You're both completely nude and hot and bothered under the blankets on your bed, but you'd rather get some explicit consent and maybe a little bit of begging before you really get going. 

In the meantime, you both seem content pressing your lips firmly together and taking turns nibbling at your necks. Soon enough she's grinding against your knee and dear god you can feel her wetness against your skin and it's probably the hottest thing you've ever experienced.


End file.
